Irony
by ParadiseRegained
Summary: A Monster Lurks Within The Walls Of The 4th Division.


~Irony~

By: ParadiseRegained

It is truly a queer thing to feel, well at least to me it is. The emotions that go through most other Shinigami as captured during their lives as Humans never truly seemed to work for me. I felt very few emotions, and the few I felt were usually either Content, Excited, or Fear. Content is usually the main emotion for it shows through the cool and collected appearance I have apprehended after years of battling with attempting to disappear into the crowd; Although I do wonder if content is even an emotion or I am confusing it to numb. Fear is an emotion I rarely feel and I am glad for that, because it is truly a rubbish feeling. Not that I ever let it break my calm.

Excited is my second most felt emotion as should be obvious. It is also the most dangerous for me to feel. But this may beg the question of Why? Why would feeling excited be dangerous? For normal shinigami it would not be, but for me and my lack of feeling it is quite hard to even obtain this emotion. I used to perform rash and life-threatening acts to obtain the rush of excitement that near-death usually brought me, but as my opponents rose in power than so did the risk of my death.

Eventually I was forced to abandon these stunts and looked for alternatives, and when you reside in the afterlife with a near limitless life-span short of being murdered it isn't to difficult to find a variety of sports. Physical activity never poked my fancy since it lacked the dangerous aspects of battle. Intellectual endeavors were my hobby that I used to pass the time. Sadly the number of people capable of competing with me are the same people I attempt to appear invisible to. The Captains.

This should bring me to my next point and the first one I should have mentioned. I am what is called a Shinigami, or a death god in Japanese translation. Shinigami are much less Gods and much more overpowered humans. Most shinigami belong to the organization Soul Society which is a large collection of Shinigami with the similar goal of protecting innocent spirits from the monstrous hollow. The Soul Society is split into Thirteen squads each of which have A Captain and Vice-Captain along with a number of seated members before reaching the unseated cannon fodder. Now allow me to introduce myself, I am Yamato Momochi, 5th seat to the 4th squad, Also known as the medic squad.

The 4th is known as the medic squad because the majority of shinigami within the 4th concentrate on healing type abilities and also wish to heal others. My being in here is an irony to the name itself. I requested transfer here after I discovered the 2nd squad was not to my taste. The 4th is obviously for a multitude of fascinating reasons, the requests for battle are few and expectations for the members are low since most dislike the 4th and that our Captain Retsu Unohana is a kind woman who does all in our power to make all feel welcome.

As stated earlier my being here is much more sinister than any would suspect. Bringing up the earlier topic of my search for adrenaline I was embarking upon. I found the rush I needed from the simple act of ending a life with my own two hands. I do not mean by cutting them down and walking away, I do not mean by torturing them. I find joy in taking my own personal knife and killing them, watching the life drain from their eyes.

Sometimes I will play with those I select to kill if they are intelligent enough to show a challenge. I shall lead them on a chase for their lives, a gamble of a game where the choices are, They live and I am condemned as a murderer, or I kill them and continue on.

Of course doing something like kidnapping people and killing them is rather difficult in the Seireitei with all of the other Shinigami lurking about. Which brings the 4th Division into play. The squad often has rooms unoccupied in the higher sections of the Medical Building, along with each room being sound blocked to give patients privacy. This is where I kill, the blood from the wound I inflict can also stain the bed sheet and not cause a problem from the mere fact of how often bloody sheets are given for wash or thrown away, which happens to be daily and in large numbers.

But the final nail is the assortment of drugs available to the squad members, especially a seated member such as myself. One drug in peculiar is a Human world drug often used to subdue large game for long amounts of time, and in a small dose can render a Shinigami immobile. The 4th uses it for Captain class shinigami and the giants.

So as I now slowly load this needle with an ounce of this special drug I ponder a thought on the future consequences of my acts, will I be caught? Will I be outsmarted?

I doubt it.

**Now then! My new first chapter done! First I want to clear up some things.**

**Why place it under R. Unohana? **

**I figured it would be the most appropriate place given the squad that will be featured, If anyone has suggestions please give me them.**

**Why an O.C.? **

**I wanted something original and he isn't totally O.C. Because his character is based off of Dexter from the show Dexter. I wanted to appreciate the show and decided to write this. **

**The name?**

**I honoured two of my favorite characters in anime, Yamato from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And Zabuza Momochi from Naruto.**

**Any suggestiong/critique/flames are welcome, although flames will less than likely help me.**

**Also I may just make this a oneshot based on response, If I do make this multi-chapter I will hold a poll for pairings.**


End file.
